Frozen Tropics
The Frozen Tropics is an area where the cold of the sea meets a tropical island, created by BannedLagiacrus. This area is a large tropical island surrounded by freezing, cold glaciers. The island combines heat and the cold together for an unexpected twist of two worlds coming together. Monsters exclusive to this area only include Uirusfura, Surhuo Lurus, Dracnorican, Tobamafinma, and Idaina Vianaggi. Occasionally, at night, the sky for this area will turn a purplish color with many meteors raining down from the heavens. Base Camp and Zones The Frozen Tropics has up to sixteen zones and a base camp. Base Camp The Base Camp is on a large floating glacier with a small ship seating next to it. In the east, hunters can see the island floating with fire violently coming from a volcano occasionally. The Base Camp connects to Zone 1 and Zone 2. Zone 1 This zone is a floating glacier that is surrounded by the sea and has smaller glaciers leading to the lone island. To the far north, another island is seen with large pillars of ice and meteors landing on it. Occasionally, a giant roar is heard from that island and snow can sometimes be seen. Zone 1 is connected to Base Camp and Zone 3. Zone 2 Zone 2 looks similar to Zone 1 but, with a few differences. It is larger than Zone 1, has the corpse of a Popo, and a large mound of snow that hunters can jump off for jump attacks. Noticeably, large cat-like foot prints can be seen on the giant floating piece of ice. Zone 2 connects to the Base Camp and Zone 4. Zone 3 Zone 3 is closer to the shore of the island. It is a large floating pillar of ice floating on the water's surface. Hunters sort of slip of it from it barely being stable, though this pillar can be destroyed if it takes enough hits from monsters. Surrounding the pillar is smaller pieces of ice hunters can jump onto so they can fight monsters much better. Zone 3 connects to Zone 1, Zone 5, and Zone 16. Zone 4 Zone 4 is closer to shore as well, just like Zone 3. However, this zone isn't a giant floating glacier, it is a spiky purple rock with an eerie purple substance coming from it. This substance doesn't do anything to the hunter, though something seems familiar about it to the Guild. Zone 4 is connected to Zone 2, Zone 5, and Zone 15. Zone 5 In this zone, hunters make it to shore to see tropical trees towering over them and smoke coming from behind the trees. From the cold sea, the hunters make it to a tropical paradise. Near where they came from, glaciers hit the shores of the island before slowly melting away. Though this zone is only by the shore, it is fairly large, rivaling even the size of the Sandy Plains' Zone 9. Zone 5 connects to Zone 3, Zone 4, Zone 6, and Zone 7. Zone 6 Zone 6 is within the tropical forest. This zone has three large trees filled with a sour fruit within them. Around these three trees are a river with a large wooden dam near it. This dam can be walked onto reach Zone 7. If hunters climb on the dam, they can see the smoking volcano in the background. Occasionally, a figure can be seen flying into the volcano from this zone. Zone 6 connects to Zone 5 and Zone 7. Zone 7 This zone is on the other side of the dam, mentioned in Zone 6. This part of the dam has water flowing through it straight to the freezing sea. This dam is where hunters cross, to get to Zone 8 or Zone 9, and fight monsters on. At the middle of the giant dam, a hole to a den can be seen, leading to Zone 8. Zone 7 is connected to Zone 8 and Zone 9. This zone is also a shortcut to Zone 11, by jumping into the river. Zone 8 Zone 8 is the den of Caeserber, and other medium-sized monsters, to sleep in to recover stamina. This zone is fairly small but, is able to fit these monsters easily. In one of the corners is an exit that Caeserber can use as a quick escape to Zone 6. Zone 8 connects to Zone 7. Zone 9 Zone 9 is heavily filled with trees with sour fruit falling to the ground. To the right of the forest of trees is a clearing, Zone 10, and a warm cave with smoke coming out of it, Zone 11. These trees have small mushrooms on them that hunters can climb to perform jump attacks. In the center of this area, a large mound of empty crab shells that have been sucked dry. Zone 9 connects to Zone 7, Zone, 10, and Zone 12. Zone 10 This zone sort of resembles Zone 6 of the Jurassic Frontier. Zone 10 has a clear view of the sea yet a large amount of open space to fight in. At a distance in the forest, hunters can see Aptonoth traveling across the zone in search of more food along with the smoky volcano. Near the edge of the area, to the north, hunters can see a large glacier-like arena seating alone. Zone 10 connects to Zone 9 and Zone 11. Zone 11 Zone 11 is a large frozen glacier floating near the island. Large monsters, like Pokaradon and Anorupatisu, go here to sleep away in order to restore their stamina. This glacier has very ledges to jump off and large piles of snow that can be knocked at hunters to deal damage. Zone 11 only connects to Zone 10. Zone 12 Zone 12 is surprisingly a hot volcanic area. This zone is surrounded by small pools of lava with an occasional geyser of fire, just like other volcanic areas. To the center of the area is a path that takes hunters up to the top of the volcano. Occasionally, hunters can see the shape of an Elder Dragon running out of the lava and to deeper parts of the volcano. Zone 12 connects to Zone 9, Zone 13, and Zone 14. Zone 13 This zone is much like the Lava Canyon in appearance, however, smaller. Like the Lava Canyon, its lava flow is constantly changing every few minutes, making the area's appearance different each time with a sudden shift. Zone 13 is connected to Zone 12 and Zone 14. Zone 14 Zone 14 is at the top of the volcano where smoke constantly comes out. This zone allows the hunters to see the whole island and everything that surrounds it. To the south, the World's End seats with meteors falling upon it and, to the east, the floating glaciers surrounding the island. If hunters fight in this area, they may hear two familiar roars. One coming from the volcano itself and one coming from the World's End. Zone 14 connects to Zone 12, Zone 13, Zone 15, and Zone 16. Zone 15 Zone 15 is a cavern of ice used as a secret way for some monsters to get on the island at. Though this place is quiet, it can easily turn violent once a monster enters it. Cat-like foot prints can be found through out this area, along with the blood of a Pokara. Zone 15 connects to Zone 4 and Zone 14. Zone 16 This zone is another shore with sour fruit all over the ground, being eaten by passing herbivores. Near the shore of the island, hunters can see the corpses of Hermitaur and Ceantaur. The shells still intact but, missing all of their body fluids. Zone 16 is connected to Zone 3 and Zone 14. Hazards Sour Fruit: Occasionally, the fruit from the trees will crash to the ground, causing Sour. Intense Heat: From this area being extremely hot in a few zones, hunters need to drink a Cool Drink in this area occasionally. Intense Cold: From this area being extremely cold in a few zones, hunters need to drink a Hot Drink occasionally. Lava Geysers: In some of the volcanic zones, lava geysers will come out for a few seconds to deal a small bit of damage. If a hunter's fire resistance is low enough, it'll cause Fireblight. Meteors: Rarely, at night, meteors will rain down from the sky to not only damage hunters but also monsters. These meteors won't cause any additional blight or effect, however, they hurt a lot with a single hit. Much like Dalamadur's meteors, these meteors will sometimes land and stick to the ground for a few seconds so hunters can mine them. Freezing Water: Like the Frozen Seaway, some of the water in this area can cause Iceblight by just standing in it. Monsters Herbivores: Aptonoth, Kelbi, Larinoth, Mosswine, Popo Fanged Beasts: Lagombi, Snowbaron Lagombi, Caeserber, Volvidon, Gammoth, Flint Gammoth, Nono Orugaron, Kamu Orugaron, Midogaron, Surhuo Lurus Amphibians: Zamites, Zamtrios Bird Wyverns: Giaprey, Giadrome, Velociprey, Velocidrome, Malfestio, Dracnorican, Idaina Vianaggi Flying Wyverns: Tobamafinma, Barioth, Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Anorupatisu, Dark Anorupatisu, Dark Thunder Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu, Nargacuga Brute Wyverns: Jade Barroth, Brachydios, Black Brachydios, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Abiorugu, Giaorugu, Glavenus, Glaze Glavenus, Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus Snake Wyverns: Remobra, Tidal Najarala, Uirusfura Carapaceons: Hermitaur, Ceanataur, Kusubami Neopteron: Konchu, Hornetaur Lynians: Uruki Leviathans: Pokara, Pokaradon, Elephant Pokaradon, Uroktor, Agnaktor Elder Dragons: Lunastra, Teostra, Toa Tesukatora BGM/Theme Colder Zones Hotter Zones Tropical Zones Notes *This area was made because of the concept of fire and ice being together at once. *The idea for this area came from an episode of Godzilla The Series. *This area has five monsters exclusive to it: Uirusfura, Surhuo Lurus, Dracnorican, Tobamafinma, and Idaina Vianaggi. *Noticeably, the Popo in this area look slightly different from the ones seen in previous areas. *Only a small portion of this island is actually seen in-game. *In real life, an area like this isn't possible in the slightest. However, BannedLagiacrus went against logic. *The cold water is said to be from Disufiroa, while the heat surrounding the island is said to be from an extremely powerful Teostra. *Interestingly, this area has three different BGMs/Themes. * Currently Adopted by TheElusiveOne. Category:Areas Category:BannedLagiacrus